1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic resonance examination apparatus comprising a coil system for MR mammography.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coil system of this kind is known from the article "Prototyp-Doppelspule fur die Mamma-MR-Messung" by Kaiser et al in Fortschr. Rontgenstr. 151,1 (1989), pp. 103-105. This coil system comprises two conductor loops in parallel planes which can be connected to a receiving device of a magnetic resonance examination apparatus. This coil system serves for the simultaneous examination of both breasts and has a signal-to-noise ratio which is inferior to that of a single coil conceived for the examination of a single breast.